runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Blood Trinity
Blood Trinity, also known as Blood Trinity Gaming, BTG, or BT is a Runescape clan that was created on July 26th, 2009, and the current rendition was created on July 17th, 2011. They always have, and still do accept any members. The clan chat is well, Blood Trinity. To join the clan, you must first join the friend's chat "feind walker", then you can head to their forums and follow the applications procedure there, though we usually accept anyone. Rules 1: All Jagex rules apply. 2: The only to rule 1 is the "offensive" language clause, but please keep it to a minimum. 3: Do not beg or ask for a specific rank, if we see fit, we will promote to a rank higher than the one you are currently aiming for. 4: The only exception to rule 3 is going from Lieutenant to Captain or General. 5: Do not insult another member of the clan. 6: If you are asked to take an argument outside of the clan chat by a leader, please do so. Use the PM system or friends chat. 7: Do not put leaders or chat mods on your ignore list. 8: If you wish to add someone in the clan to your friends list, please ask their permission first. 9: If any of the rules are broken, you will receive 1 black mark, which will fade over time. At three black marks, you will be given one last chance before you are kicked out of the clan and never allowed in again. 10: DO NOT advertise other clans, either on the forums, or in the clan chat. Ranks and requirements. Recruits - Users who have joined the clan, trial period. Corporals - Users who have been in the clan for the trial week and have not received any blackmarks. Sergeant - '''Users who have been in the clan for 2 weeks and have no blackmarks. '''Lieutenants - Users who have passed the first promotion request, and have been a member of the clan for 1 month, and have joined the clan forums. Captains - Lieutenants who wish to focus more on skilling aspects and have been a member of the clan for a month, and have joined the clan forums. (not a mandatory rank) Generals - Lieutenants who wish to focus more on combat aspects and have been a member of the clan for a month, and have joined the clan forums. (not a mandatory rank) Administators - Clan administrators. Are able to kick. Must have been in the clan for three months, not have received a black mark in the past month, recruited one person, and have made 50 worthwhile posts on the forms. Organisers - Administrators that show an interest in citadel control building control. Player must have been in the clan for 6 months, not have received a black mark in the past 3 months, and recruited at least 3 people. Player must also be registered on the clan forums and have 100 worthwhile posts. Overseers - Administrators that show an interest in helping run the clan alongside Owner and deputy Owners and make sure events are scheduled properly and getting the word out. Player must have been in the clan for 12 months, not have received a black mark in the past 6 months, and recruited at least 5 people. Player must also be registered on the clan forums and have 250 worthwhile posts. Deputy Owners - Can only be three at a time. If a deputy owner steps down, only an Overseer can take his or her place. So therefore you must have acheived all requirements for overseer, but you also have to have a completely clean clan record, meaning no black marks EVER. Has all the same rights as the Owner/Founder, but cannot act in his/her stead. Owner/Founder (unable to be given out) Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans